In the current situation, the treatments of type 1 diabetes (Type 1 DM) and type 2 diabetes (Type 2 DM) are mainly to replenish hypoglycemic drugs, which are given by means of oral, syringe injection and insulin pump injection. As to the methods of oral and syringe injection, patients need to use their own blood glucose meter to detect their own blood glucose level, and then take the drug according to the blood glucose level. While in the insulin pump system, it consists of an indwelling needle and an insulin pump. The indwelling needle is placed in the body and fixed on the body surface for blood collection and drug injection. The insulin pump connected to the indwelling needle controls the release of the hypoglycemic drugs according to the blood glucose level.
Since insulin cannot be taken orally directly, only the injection methods can be used. However, injection through the syringe or the indwelling needle of the insulin pump not only causes pain to the patients during injection, but also leaves pinholes on the body surface. More specially, the syringe injection has to be operated multiple times a day, and it will cause subcutaneous tissue to produce lumps due to frequent injections. The use of the insulin pump with the indwelling needle reduces the number of injections, but the entire assembly has a certain volumetric weight, which is inconvenient to carry around, and the setting on the body will affect the patients' daily life and exercise.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a safe, portable, painless and intelligent liquid supplying device for the human insulin injection to address the above-mentioned issues in prior arts. It should be available for the patients to inject human insulin in daily life to control the blood glucose level at any time and solves the problems of the above conventional injection methods.